


[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 12: The Twink and the Filthy Barista

by missmuffin221, Violetwylde



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:04:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violetwylde/pseuds/Violetwylde





	[Podfic] The Johnlock Collection by cwb | Chapter 12: The Twink and the Filthy Barista

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/gifts), [Happierstill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Happierstill/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Johnlock Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212018) by [cwb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwb/pseuds/cwb). 




End file.
